


The Deal

by Draught



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bull always tops, Drinking, Established Relationship, Even when he bottoms, Humor, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draught/pseuds/Draught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaffas, no," Dorian said with a huff, "I mean, have you ever <em>taken it?</em>" He emphasized with hand gestures. The whole thing was so perfect Bull wanted to keep feigning ignorance just to see if Dorian would keep doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _The_ Iron Bull," Dorian drawled with all the flourish that only two glasses of (admittedly strong) Tevinter red wine could pull out of him. "I have a question for you."

Scratch that, two glasses of (seriously, the stuff was an arse kicker) Tevinter wine with at least three splashes of whiskey. Iron Bull watched Dorian dart his kohl smudged eyes around quickly before procuring an amber bottle of _Mackay's Epic Single Malt_ out of his robes. He poured a finger into his tankard, and then drained a quarter of the bottle into Bull's. The whiskey mixed surprisingly well with the ale.

Bull continued to stare, amused with his elbow on the bar and jaw in his palm. Dorian tucked the bottle away, next to the nearly empty bottle of _Silent Plains Piquette_. Bull didn't know why Dorian had stolen the spirits, let alone how. The bigger question was when exactly did smuggling his contraband into the very public tavern seem like a good idea? 

"Yeah?" Bull acknowledged, then tossed back a gulp of trouble. There he was drinking stolen property with Dorian, but it wasn't like he was going to let the kid go at it alone.

Dorian leaned towards him. "Have you ever 'taken it'?" He asked lowly, like he was asking a secret.

Bull also leaned in, and lowered his voice to match Dorian's. "Taken what? Bottles from the cellar?"

He had an idea of what Dorian meant, but couldn't resist the jab.

"Kaffas, no," Dorian said with a huff, "I mean, have you ever _taken it?_ " He emphasized with hand gestures. The whole thing was so perfect Bull wanted to keep feigning ignorance just to see if Dorian would keep doing it. But the mage was smart, even when tipsy, so Bull wasn't going to push it. Besides, this was the beginning of a potentially Golden Conversation.

A sly smile spread across Bull's lips. "Not often," he said with a shrug of one shoulder, "Have you ever given it?"

Dorian blinked at Bull and looked somewhat taken aback, even as he mirrored, "Not often."

Dorian gave his attention back to his drink. After a few minutes Bull found himself wondering whether it'd be better to leave that thread alone or pick at it.

"It's hard to imagine, really," Dorian said after some time. His smile was shy. Bull laughed at that. "Really though," he continued, no longer caring to lower his voice, "How serious you are with the whole control and dominance thing. I know I asked, but it's surprising to hear anything but a stout 'no'."

"Eh, yeah. One doesn't equal the other, but plenty of men feel that way." At the look of confusion Dorian was giving him, Bull decided to switch tactics. "Tell me, why do you prefer to take instead of give?"

"You mean besides the fact that it feels amazing?" Dorian countered with a raised eyebrow. Bull was showing teeth in his grin. Dorian thought on it a moment, then shrugged. "I don't think about it that often, especially...lately. Being taken care of thoroughly...multiple times. I usually don't have the energy to..."

Bull listened to him trail off and even caught the very telling shift of legs Dorian tried to hide. "Glad to hear you like the way I take care of you," Bull tried to put some silk in his voice, but his whiskey throat wasn't agreeing.

Dorian scoffed. "Don't get a big head over it." He took a sip of his tankard, then opted for a longer one.

Bull noticed Varric approaching in his peripheral.

"That doesn't mean I never think about it," Dorian continued as the dwarf hopped onto the barstool in one impressively smooth motion. He set a coin on the bar and glanced at Bull and Dorian with that ever present humor in his gaze.

"I like a good blowjob as much as the next guy, but there's an appeal in being able to take my pleasure at my own pace now and then too," Dorian said as the dwarf palmed his coin and hopped off the barstool in another impressively smooth motion.

Bull tried to get a look at Varric's retreating expression, but there was no way he was going to pull that off subtly. He did however, take a very long drink from his tankard and barely choked once. He set the mug down and cleared his throat. Golden Conversation, he reminded himself.

"Ah. That's the thing though," Bull said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I wouldn't give you that. Your pleasure would still be at my control."

"How so?" Dorian asked. He brought his tankard to his mouth. To his credit he looked genuinely curious and not doubtful.

"Pretend I was a woman," Bull said.

Dorian choked on his wine. "I'd rather not," he croaked.

"Pretend I was a woman," Bull repeated, "But with the same preferences I have now. If I tied someone down, teased them, spanked them, and then fucked them with my vagina, I would still have dominated them as completely as fucking them with a cock."

"You'd make for an ugly woman, but I think I see your point," Dorian said with an expression somewhere between thoughtful and a grimace.

Dorian took a minute to dig the hole deeper for Bull, pouring more stolen whiskey into a tankard barely touched with ale at this point. While giving himself only a finger's worth again.

"So, if it doesn't make a difference, why haven't you," Dorian rolled a shoulder upwards while giving a suggestive look, "You know?"

Fuck, that was adorable, even more so that he was suddenly being coy about it.

Bull laid a hand flat on the bar. "The circumstances have to be right," he explained, "It still makes a difference emotionally for some people, so I have to make sure they know the deal before I offer it. I guess you could say they have to earn it."

Bull just wasn't ready for the sight of drunk, slightly dejected looking Dorian.

"So, I guess you and me...we're not at that point?" He asked.

Bull chuckled. "If you remember this conversation we will be," he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus drabble, enjoy. ;)

"Don't take your hands off your head. Pull your hair if you have to,  Kadan," The Iron Bull said, voice just clear enough to understand as he grunted through the effort of carrying his bulk while squatting. The position was murder on his knees and ankle, but he had a metal weapons rack bolted to the wall and one tight grip to help him lift and lower himself. So far it hadn't strained or warped too badly.

The scene bellow him was worth the effort and the feeling of Dorian's cock stretching and gliding in and out of a hole he so sorely seldomly used felt fucking indulgent.

Cushions separated Dorian's body from the hard floor and rack. Bull didn't trust either of their beds to handle the weight and movement, nor were they sturdy enough. A session such as this required careful control, and both of the men were _very_  sober.

Bull's eye hungrily drank in the sight. The tensing and relaxation of Dorian's abs as he worked to thrust up with each of Bull's downward motions. The sweat beading on his brow and chest from the exertion and the heat from the closeness of their bodies. The way his nails dug into his own scalp as he struggled to obey the only command Bull had given him.

Every single muscle tremor. Every change in facial expression as he bit back grunts and moans. And every sound Dorian let slip had Bull's cock twitching.

Bull fisted the head of his throbbing length. He wasn't going to last much longer, but when he came he was going to paint this beautiful man beneath him. 


End file.
